Big Jet Plane
by MadeiWrites
Summary: Roxas always wanted to go anywhere other than his home town, on an airplane with his boyfriend, Axel. Too bad Axel is the lead singer for a huge band and is on tour and can't go! One-shot, YAOI, songfic, character death, AkuRoku.


Big Jet Plane

**A/N: Only a one shot people! ****And it's AkuRoku soo enjoy! :D**

**Summary: Axel is lead singer for the band, The Pyros. His boyfriend Roxas and he live in L.A and Roxas has never been outside of L.A. Just a one shot, YAOI, AkuRoku, song fic, character death. Can't handle don't read.**

**Soo… ENJOY! xx**

"Hey, Roxas!" Axel said walking into their apartment with a folder hidden behind his back.

"Ax, you're late, again," Roxas said as he appeared in the kitchen with a stern look on his face.

"Roxy, I know you're mad because I'm home late from another premiere party, but seriously, this will make up for it, I swear!" Axel said as he grabbed Roxas' arm to prevent him from walking off.

"No Axel, I have work in the morning," Roxas said trying to wiggle out of Axel's grip.

"No, not that, Roxas!" Axel turned the blonde around so he was facing him, "This," he produced the folder from behind his back "is a holiday to Fiji,"

Roxas' eyes lit up. "AXEL!" and with that he gave the taller red head a massive hug. "Wow, are you serious? Oh my God… when do we leave? I'm going to go and pack!"

Axel chuckled, "Oh, Roxas, we leave in a month!" he ran after the eager blonde.

* * *

_2 Weeks Later…_

Roxas was so excited about his and his boyfriend's holiday; he started up a countdown on the fridge in their apartment!

On that morning, Axel went to get some milk and saw Roxas' countdown "Roxas, you really can't wait, can you?" Axel laughed and got his milk out of the fridge and scruffed up Roxas' hair.

"No! It's going to be the best week ever! And we get to go on an airplane!" Roxas said with glee as he chomped on his toast.

Roxas has never been on an airplane before. In fact he's never been outside his home town, Los Angeles. On the other hand, Axel has been on an airplane so many times he's lost count. Axel, being the lead singer for the ultimately popular band, the Pyros, has travelled all over the world, from Madison Square Garden to massive arenas in Rome. So travelling by plane was very natural for Axel.

Axel looked at the clock on the wall. _Crap, _he thought, _I'm late! _"Sorry, Rox! My manager's wanted to talk to the band about something, I should be back around lunch, 'kay?" Roxas nodded sadly, "Don't be sad! I'll take you out for lunch, I promise!" he stood up and kissed the blonde on the head before running out the door, guitar in hand.

Axel stumbled into the Pyros meeting room on floor 8 and his manager, Xigbar was giving him dirty looks. "I'm sorry I'm late, Xigbar!" Axel said exhaustingly as he sat down next to his best friends; Demyx, Zexion and Marluxia. His manager was on the other side of the massive, round table.

"Okay, Pyros, you know that I've been working so hard to get you guys a tour around America. Well, I've done you guys one better! You're going on a world tour!" Xigbar said excitedly.

All four Pyros celebrated by high-fiving each other and yahooing everywhere. "That's awesome!" Demyx said with glee "when do we start?"

"Well, you see, that's the catch. We start in two weeks time, we don't have much time to rehearse but I know that we can get through this!" Xigbar stated.

Axel's heart stopped. Two weeks time is _their _holiday. What was he going to tell Roxas? That he was leaving him again? "Xigbar? I'm going to Fiji in two weeks with my boyfriend," Axel gulped as Xigbar's veins popped out of his head.

"Well, you're going to have to cancel it then because you can't give up an opportunity like this! This could make you huge!" Xigbar tried to convince Axel while rubbing his temples.

"But my boyfriend and I have been waiting to go on a holiday in forever! Can't we just reschedule?" Axel pleaded.

"Axel, we can't, I mean I'd love to but the arenas I've booked in are booked out for the rest of the year! And besides, the tickets are on sale and I would hate to tell everyone it's cancelled!" Xigbar explained.

Axel knew he wasn't going to win. He saw the other three being extremely quiet about all of this, except Demyx, who was trying to make Zexion smile. But Zexion never smiles; Demyx should know that of all people, being his boyfriend. "Well," Axel thought about something, "then I quit!" Axel stood up.

"Oh Axel," Xigbar got up and moved in slowly about an inch away from Axel's face, "you can't quit, you're under a ten-year contract, love," Xigbar smiled.

"AUGHH!" Axel yelled as he kicked a pot plant before he left the office. Paparazzi were outside taking photos of him getting mad and slamming his car door on the way out.

* * *

It was about 10.30am when Axel reached his apartment. He ran inside, slammed the door behind him and ripped up a couple of decorative pillows. Roxas came running in from the bedroom and sat on the couch next to Axel. "Axel? What's wrong?" Roxas said concerned. Axel just started to rip up more decorative things. "Axel! If you're not going to listen to me the decorative items aren't going to be the only things ripped up in this house!" Roxas said, standing up.

Axel stopped his rampage of destruction and hugged Roxas. "Roxas… X-Xigbar is being a dick head, a-and said w-we're going on t-tour, but w-we leave w-when we a-are s-s-supposed to go to Fiji!" Axel sobbed into the blonde's shirt.

Roxas just froze and stared into space. After a while, he shook himself out of it and sat himself and Axel on the couch. "Look, Axel, I'll go to Fiji by myself and bring back souvenirs and pictures, then we can go together after your tour is over,"

Axel sniffed, "Really?"

"Yes, really! I'm cool with it! But I can't promise I won't hook with any sexy Fiji ladies there!" Roxas said, jokingly.

Axel playfully pushed Roxas "You tease!" and the couple spent the rest of the afternoon making out on the couch.

* * *

_2 Weeks Later…_

It was the morning of the tour and also the morning of the Fijian holiday. Roxas and Axel were at the airport together seeing each other off. Axel didn't care there was about a million paparazzi's here, he went up and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. "Bye Roxy, I'll see you when I get back, I love you!" Axel whispered into Roxas' ear, which made a shiver go down his spine.

"Bye Ax… I love you too!" Roxas blew a kiss to him as he walked off into the distance.

Axel walked back towards his band mates as they pat him on the back for support "He'll be fine, Ax," Marluxia said as they walked towards the gates.

The Pyros played in their first arena, which was in Mexico, and was a completely sold out show. The crowd roared the band's name and sung all the lyrics to their songs correctly. "Thank you, Mexico City!" Axel yelled into the microphone "You've been a fantastic crowd!" Axel ran off the stage and heard girls in the audience scream. He ran back out and threw his towel out to the audience. Even more screams could be heard. Axel chuckled to himself and ran off stage and into the bands dressing room (it wasn't very big so they had to share one dressing room). He saw Demyx and Zexion sitting on a leather couch, hugging each other and he also saw Marluxia and his girlfriend, Larxene making out in the corner. This just made Axel even more upset about not seeing Roxas for two whole weeks! To get his mind off Roxas, he turned on the television. It was on a breaking news story, about a plane crash that was going to Fiji but crashed into the ocean killing everyone on board. _Too depressing _Axel thought and changed it. _But… WAIT! _Axel thought as he flipped it back to the news. _Shit… that can't be Roxas' flight, can it? _Axel flipped out his wallet to find his useless plane ticket. He checked the number: Flight 56541. He shakily checked the number on the T.V: Flight 56541. Axel let out a loud scream and fell to the ground. "ROXAS!" Axel cried and cried and cried.

"Axel! What's the matter?" Demyx said, rushing to Axel's side, as did Zexion and Marluxia.

"H-he's… DEAD!" Axel screamed in hysterics and curled up into a ball.

Demyx was confused at Axel's sudden out-burst, until Zexion pointed to the television. All of the Pyros were in tears, but Axel was in pain. It was like a part of him just died. Axel's one and only love died, never to be seen, forgotten. But never in Axel's mind. The pain may wear off, but his spirit will live on.

Axel couldn't do the rest of the tour, Xigbar put Axel straight into rehab so that he could fully recover and continue on with his life. But every time Axel entered his once shared apartment, it reminds him of Roxas and how wonderful he was, how his eyes used to sparkle and how he always made the best pasta.

Every year, on the day of that fatal accident, Axel goes to Fiji and places a bunch of flowers were he lay: Variegated tulips, red camellias, daisies and yellow lilies and sings him a song.

_She said, hello mister_

_Pleased to meet ya_

_I wanna hold her_

_I wanna kiss her_

_She smelled of daisies _

_She smelled of daisies_

_She drive me crazy_

_She drive me crazy_

_Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane _

_Hey, hey_

_Be my lover_

_My lady river_

_Can I take ya_

_Take ya higher_

_Gonna take her for a ride on a big jet plane_

_Hey hey_

_Gonna hold ya,_

_Gonna kiss ya in my arms _

_Gonna take ya,_

_Away from harm _

_Gonna take ya for a ride on a big jet plane_

_Hey hey_

Axel still sings for the Pyros, but instead of the heavy metal stuff they used to sing, he's sing meaningful, depressing songs, that always him of Roxas.

* * *

**END!**

**A/N: Depressing… but this song means loads to me. But, I'm a sucker for sad endings, that's probably why I think Shakespeare is genius! Seriously, if you haven't heard this song, check it out! It's called Big Jet Plane by Angus & Julia Stone. They have the most angelic voices! Also I don't own anything! :D**

**.:Things to Know:.**

**The flight number adds up to 21. 8 + 13 also adds to 21. 8 + 13 is Axel and Roxas.**

**The flowers Axel puts at Roxas' grave are variegated tulips; which means beautiful eyes, red camellias; which means you're the fire in my heart, yellow lilies; which means I'm walking on air. Also there are daisies because in the song it says Roxas smells like daisies! **

**Excuse any grammar mistakes… I'm sick and my brain isn't very clear to think straight.**

**Please R&R! Tell me what you think and if there are any other songs you'd like me to do… I shall give them a go! **


End file.
